


The Beginning

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: A Lifetime [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Atletico de Madrid, Matches, Pre-Slash, Real Madrid CF, Spain National Team, spain nt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Hubo un momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron y Sergio no supo qué hacer. Quería sonreírle o dedicarle algún gesto, pero no sabía el qué exactamente. No quería quedar mal delante de él. Y así el momento pasó y sus miradas se cruzaron sin más. Sergio se sintió estúpido y fue molesto a cambiarse.





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí hace años, lo publiqué en Tumblr y se me olvidó hacerlo por aquí... las cabezas a veces no funcionan nada bien. Pero más vale tarde que nunca.
> 
> Tiene seis capítulos que intentaré ir publicando de forma segura, aunque sin prisas.

Sergio vio a la leyenda del Atlético de Madrid pasar hacia el vestuario y se preguntó si se había equivocado al escuchar la edad que tenía Porque no podía creer que fuese mayor que él. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento murió pronto en su cabeza, hubo algo mucho más impactante que llamó su atención. El niño, Fernando Torres, miraba al frente con la expresión seria y una mirada llena de seguridad. Era extraño ver a alguien tan joven con esa mirada seria y brillante. Sergio intentó no darle mayor importancia a esos ojos e intentó centrar toda su atención al partido.

Pero no pensar en Fernando Torres fue difícil cuando salió al campo y aun mantenía esa seguridad en la mirada, esa fuerza con la que parecía que iba a arrasar con todo. Le vio correr e ir tras el balón. Era como ver a un enano luchar contra gigantes porque su equipo poco podía hacer por seguir esas ansias de victoria.

Ganaron el partido, el Atlético jugó bien, pero para Sergio estaba claro que había ganado porque Torres había estado en el campo. Verle moverse por el campo le había impactado. Había corrido como nadie y había ejercido su papel de capitán a la perfección, demasiado bien para alguien tan joven.

Sergio pensó en acercarse a él para felicitarle cuando estaba llegando al vestuario, pero se sintió fuera de lugar. Hacerlo en el campo estaba bien, pero seguirle para eso cuando no le conocía se vería extraño, por lo que Sergio se limitó a verle bajar las escaleras para ir a los vestuarios.

Hubo un momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron y Sergio no supo qué hacer. Quería sonreírle o dedicarle algún gesto, pero no sabía el qué exactamente. No quería quedar mal delante de él. Y así el momento pasó y sus miradas se cruzaron sin más. Sergio se sintió estúpido y fue molesto a cambiarse. Esa habría sido una buena oportunidad para acercarse a él sin que resultase sospechoso o extraño, pero había perdido su oportunidad.

Era consciente de que era bastante absurdo querer hablar con alguien simplemente porque tenía una mirada segura, pero así era Sergio. Los ojos de Fernando se le habían quedado clavados en la mente. Y no pudo hacer nada por borrarlos por más que lo intentase. Alguna tarde Sergio se descubrió a sí mismo mirando algún partido del Atlético de Madrid.

\- Deberías estar mirando algo del Real Madrid mejor, ¿no crees?

Le dijo alguna vez su hermano cuando le pilló. Cuando alguien le pillaba viendo esos partidos los quitaba levemente avergonzado, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. Sergio no entendía por qué hacía eso, porque no había nada de malo en ver jugar a un rival, pero le avergonzaba. Él no veía los partidos para analizar el tipo de juego de Fernando, se limitaba a mirarle a él. Le impresionaba esa forma de darlo todo en el campo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sergio fue llamado para jugar con la selección española. Cuando se enteró de la noticia no tardó ni tres segundos en buscar el teléfono y llamar a su familia para informarles de la buena nueva. Estaba entre los mejores jugadores españoles. Tuvo que concentrarse en no gritar de la alegría al llamar. Él consiguió no gritar, pero su familia sí que lo hizo y le anunciaron que pensaban celebrarlo en la cena. Sergio asintió entre risas.

Sólo era un amistoso, pero era algo muy importante para él. La vida empezaba a ir bien en el ámbito profesional e iba a llevar la camiseta roja de la selección y más pronto que tarde también podría ir de blanco. Pensó en la lista de convocados, también estaba Fernando en ella. Sergio no le conocía personalmente aun, pero le había visto en los partidos y le había impresionado. Incluso se había molestado en ver algún partido del Atlético contra el Real Madrid porque era en esos partidos en los que se le veía especialmente entregado, y le impresionaba su entrega. Sergio también sentía los colores de su equipo, pero no como lo hacía él. Fernando parecía creer fervientemente que ganarían en cada ocasión, sin importar que no hacía mucho su equipo había salido de la segunda división. Era impresionante. Sergio sólo había podido hablar con él en sus encuentros para saludarle y felicitarle por el partido, pero poco más. Sergio era incapaz de encontrar una buena excusa para entablar una conversación más larga. Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad en la selección.

La cena con su familia fue agradable y llena de alegría. Sergio estaba pletórico, aunque preocupado porque no conocía a casi nadie, sólo a José Antonio, a los demás sólo les había visto en partidos, por lo que no había ninguna relación. Sin embargo, su familia alejó rápidamente sus preocupaciones, él era un buen chico y estaban seguros de que pronto se hablaría con todo el mundo, estaba en su naturaleza. Y sí, estaba en su naturaleza, pero eso no evitaba que Sergio estuviese nervioso porque muchos de ellos ya se conocían de antes.

El día para ir a Salamanca llegó y Sergio se vio pronto rodeado de jugadores. Estaban en el hotel y Sergio vio que compartía habitación con José Antonio, posiblemente porque ya se conocían. Nada más dejar las cosas bajó hasta donde estaban el resto y se vio acogido por el equipo que ya estaba allí. Entre presentaciones vio la suave sonrisa de Fernando Torres que se acercó también, aunque pronto se retiró. No era muy hablador, pero a Sergio le gustó la forma en la que se presentó y recordó su último encuentro brevemente para felicitarle por su trabajo en el campo. Fue rápido, pero a Sergio le bastó para saber que quería conocerle.

A la hora de la cena, sin saber exactamente cómo, se sentó a su lado. Fernando estaba sentado ya en la mesa cuando llegó y uno de los asientos estaba libre a su lado. Sergio pasó por detrás para ir a sentarse cerca de José, pero de repente Fernando le llamó y le invitó a sentarse a su lado.

\- Muchas gracias.

Fernando negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo también he pasado por lo de ser nuevo –se limitó a decir.

Él también había sido nuevo y sabía lo que se agradecía la amabilidad de los primeros días. Sergio se veía simpático y hablador y, aunque Fernando sabía que no le haría falta su ayuda para integrarse, quería ofrecerle una mano amiga. Él lo agradeció en su momento y mucho, no es que tuviese problemas para integrarse, pero no era del tipo de personas que hacía amigos el primer día, así que cuando Iker le invitó a sentarse a su lado él lo agradeció muchísimo. Y esperaba que Sergio pensase igual.

Además Sergio le había caído bien, parecía ser una de esas personas sinceras de las que cualquiera querría rodearse. Sólo le había visto en los partidos y no habían hablado nunca, pero a Fernando le había llamado la atención en un partido cuando fue a felicitarle por su buen juego. Y ahora estaba allí. Era una buena oportunidad para conocer al sevillano.

\- ¿Cómo se siente ser llamado para la selección? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Como un sueño –contestó rápidamente Sergio.

Y a partir de ahí la conversación fluyó con naturalidad. No se conocían, pero aquello no evitó que hablasen durante todo el tiempo y se sintiesen cómodos en la compañía del otro. Sergio hablaba sin parar y Fernando escuchaba con interés. En ese rato Fernando le comentó que el tatuaje de su antebrazo era su nombre y Sergio se quedó fascinado por el dato. Era una tontería realmente, pero a Sergio le gustó saber algo así. Era un buen comienzo para una amistad.

Sergio era directo y eso le gustaba a Fernando, era una persona sin dobleces y eso se agradecía. Pronto le habló de su familia y de lo ilusionados que estaban con que jugase con la selección. También le habló de los rumores sobre su ida al Real Madrid, aunque aquello era secreto y Fernando no debía difundir esa información. Fernando escuchó la risa sonora de Sergio que, de alguna forma, le encontraba divertido.

Tras la cena continuaron hablando entre ellos y con el resto de jugadores que acogieron a Sergio con cariño. Sangre nueva para la selección. Sergio se encontraba a gusto allí, pero debía admitir que la compañía de Fernando era la más agradable. No tenían mucho en común, pero a Sergio eso le gustaba. Fernando hablaba con tranquilidad y una voz relajada, mientras él ponía énfasis en todo lo que decía.

Al día siguiente en el entrenamiento ya estaban todos los llamados por la selección y Sergio continuó hablando con todos. Si alguien esperó que se fuese con José para calentar, no fue eso lo que hizo Sergio. Antes de que nadie se le pudiese adelantar ya estaba junto a Fernando con una sonrisa. No se lo había dicho expresamente, pero no hizo falta, Fernando le acogió e hicieron pareja. Fernando parecía encantado con tenerle al lado y, si había pensado en estar con otro jugador durante el entrenamiento, no dijo nada, ni tan siquiera hizo el amago de buscar a su compañero del Atleti.

La verdad es que Fernando estaba encantado con Sergio. Él había sido de los más jóvenes hasta el momento y se alegraba de ver que eso ya no era así. Incluso pensaba que quizás así dejaría de ser ‘el niño’ también en la selección, pese a que se lo decían con cariño Fernando no podía olvidar el tono desdeñoso de alguno de sus compañeros al llamarle así. Si bien esos habían sido sus primeros pensamientos al verle allí junto a Fábregas, lo cierto era que le había caído muy bien. Sergio era alegre y le gustaba hablar de todo, lo que amenizaba mucho el ambiente. Y a Fernando le gustaba escuchar más que hablar. Además parecía que a Sergio él le caía bien y, aunque era extraño, le resultaba agradable. Fernando no era del tipo de persona del que cualquiera querría ser amigo desde el primer momento, pero Sergio estaba allí a su lado en el entrenamiento en vez de estar con su compañero de equipo o cualquier otro jugador de la selección más simpático que él.

Fernando era de naturaleza tímida y le costaba empezar a hablar con soltura cuando estaba con alguien nuevo, pero Sergio lo hacía todo más fácil. Incluso no parecía importarle demasiado que Fernando no aportase demasiado a la conversación. Le daba tiempo suficiente para hablar y pronto seguía hablando tranquilamente. Fernando desde que era pequeño que esa forma de ser no atraía de primeras a la gente, lo suyo era más a largo tiempo, con el paso del tiempo era cuando la gente se acostumbraba a su forma de ser callada.

En algún momento del entrenamiento Fernando se descubrió riendo por algo que había dicho Sergio. No es que él no tuviese sentido del humor, pero le costaba mostrarse natural al principio. Se rio junto a Sergio y Fernando deseó que en el futuro Sergio quisiese seguir juntándose con él.

\- Entiendo que te llamen niño, y más ahora –comentó Sergio con una sonrisa.

Fernando le miró con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Más ahora?

\- Tienes cara de niño, y más cuando te ríes.

Torres aun no estaba del todo cómodo con el mote, pero no quería romper el buen ambiente entre ambos para decirle que, una parte de él, detestaba que le llamasen ‘niño’. No quería decirle el por qué exacto del origen de su nombre porque estaba seguro de que Sergio no se lo tomaría bien. Así que se limitó a sonreírle.

\- Me lo han dicho mucho –aceptó.

\- Es un buen apodo, mucho mejor que ‘zapatones’ –añadió mirando al míster.

\- A él le gusta –replicó con tranquilidad-. Lo importante de un apodo es que te guste si te va a perseguir toda la vida.

Sergio asintió y miró un instante a Fernando, pero no dijo nada.

\- Yo no tengo ninguno, me gustaría tener uno.

\- Eres joven aun.

\- Tú también eres joven –replicó con rapidez-. No eres mucho mayor que yo y ya tienes uno, muy apropiado además.

Fernando sonrió incómodo. Eras extraño estar hablando sobre eso. Él no quería hablar sobre eso, y no se le ocurría como cambiar de tema sin que se le viese incómodo. Sin embargo, y pese a sus esfuerzos, Sergio notó la tensión en su rostro.

\- ¿No te gusta el tuyo?

Fernando se rascó a cabeza sin saber qué decir. Sabía que la afición se lo decía con cariño, pero aun no había olvidado su origen, dentro de los vestuarios, aun podía ver el disgusto en el rostro de sus compañeros mientras le llamaban niño. Había sido un tiempo difícil y difícil de olvidar.

\- Está bien y es muy apropiado para ti.

\- Supongo…

\- Aunque no creo que cuando tengas treinta años quieras seguir siendo el niño –dijo con rapidez al notar que el otro no estaba cómodo.

\- Sí –asintió Fernando sin decir nada más.

Con rapidez y soltura Sergio cambió de tema y Fernando pudo relajarse de nuevo. A Sergio le había generado curiosidad el asunto del apodo, siempre había pensado que era un buen mote para él con el rostro lleno de pecas que tenía, pero a Fernando parecía disgustarle y no estaba por la labor aun de decir por qué.

Aquel día Sergio vio a Luis Aragonés en todo su esplendor, le gustaba gritar y hablaba de una forma directa. Él no estaba acostumbrado a eso, al menos no a ese tipo de intensidad en la que Luis gritaba e incluso soltaba algún improperio, pero notó que Fernando estaba bastante tranquilo.

\- ¿Siempre es así? –le preguntó tras el entrenamiento.

Fernando asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Si quiere que ganes sí, siempre es así.

Fernando había tenido a Luis de entrenador en el Atlético de Madrid y ya sabía cómo era. Era un hombre duro y no perdonaba ni una, y aceptaba que su forma de motivar a veces era extrema, pero Fernando la disfrutaba. Era esa fuerza la que había sacado al Atleti de la 2º división y estaba seguro de que sería esa fuerza la que conseguiría que la selección alcanzase la cima. Fernando comprendía la forma de trabajo de Luis, aunque entendía que no todo el mundo lo hiciese de primeras. A su lado Sergio parecía algo confuso.

\- Te acostumbras –se limitó a decir.

Sergio no se acostumbró exactamente, pero admitió a Fernando que su forma de motivar era curiosa y llena de fuerza.

Ganaron el partido y lo celebraron por la noche. Para entonces Sergio se sentía ya parte del equipo. Hablaba y reía con todos, entre ellos Casillas, con el que habló sobre los rumores que decían que el Real Madrid estaba interesado en él. Sergio no podía decir nada concreto sobre el asunto, porque el acuerdo no se había cerrado, pero al menos podía decirle que se estaba tratando el asunto. Iker también era una persona tranquila, más o menos como Fernando, pero no tan callada. También fue muy fácil entablar una relación con él. Habló también bastante con el resto de jugadores del Real Madrid que se interesaron por él. Y Sergio se sintió estúpido por haber temido el no encajar en el equipo. Pero si alguien le preguntase a Sergio con quién se quedaría de todos sus compañeros, habría dicho, sin dudar, que con el callado de Fernando Torres.

Fernando había compartido más partidos de la selección con algunos de los que allí se encontraban, y se llevaba bien con todos, pero debía admitir que el sevillano en pocos días había conseguido convertirse en un gran compañero. Si dependiese sólo de Fernando, habría asegurado que eran amigos, pero era pronto para eso. Sólo se habían visto unos días y, aunque habían estado casi las veinticuatro horas del día juntos, aun era pronto para hacer esa afirmación. Fernando la habría hecho, pero no podía darlo por sentado.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, Sergio fue hasta él y le dio un abrazo sentido que sorprendió a Fernando, que no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño.

\- Con suerte nos veremos pronto –dijo Sergio cuando se separaron.

\- ¿En Madrid?

Los dos se sonrieron, Fernando curvando sus labios, Sergio mostrando sus dientes lleno de alegría.

\- Posiblemente.

Los dos se separaron y Sergio sacó un papel.

\- Escríbeme tu número de teléfono –dijo con seguridad.

Fernando cogió el papel y el bolígrafo que le ofreció y empezó a apuntarlo. Sergio sonrió al verle escribir.

\- Te llamaré cuando esté en Madrid.

Todo lo que Sergio decía se escuchaba con tanta seguridad que impresionaba a Fernando que, aunque hubiese querido decirle que no, le habría resultado imposible. Sergio no le dio su número, ni él se lo pidió. No habría sido capaz de hacerlo, tampoco habría sabido qué hacer con él en caso de tenerlo, no habría sido capaz de llamarle. Pero confiaba en que Sergio sí supiese qué hacer llegado el momento.

\- Te lo prometo –añadió guardando su número.

Fernando le vio irse a su autobús para volver a Sevilla. Realmente esperaba verle pronto en Madrid, o donde fuese. Sergio era muy simpático y abierto y, aunque chocaba su forma de ser tan expansiva con la suya, debía admitir que no le importaba. Le gustaba tener tan cerca a alguien como él. Pensó en Luis y deseó que Sergio hubiese alcanzado sus expectativas, se le veía suelto en el campo pese a su corta edad y tenía facilidad para moverse. Parecía un jugador versátil y nada mejor que eso para un equipo. Fernando realmente deseó que volviese a ser llamado y que Luis lo tuviese en cuenta, era un buen entrenador y estaba seguro de que había visto lo mismo que él en el joven, de hecho esperaba que hubiese visto mucho más. Cuando fue a buscar un sitio en el autobús Iker le invitó a sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿Qué te parece el nuevo? –le preguntó.

Sergio había causado buena impresión entre los madridistas y más teniendo en cuenta los rumores que le situaban vistiendo la camiseta blanca para la temporada que iba a entrar. Fernando le sonrió.

\- Me parece bien.

Iker le instó a que ampliase su respuesta y Fernando al final accedió, aunque le advirtió que tampoco sabía mucho de él.

\- Has sido el que más tiempo ha estado con él, así que seguro que algo más podrás decir.

\- Si realmente acaba en el Real Madrid, va a ser positivo para el ambiente de la plantilla –empezó a decir.

Además de eso le dijo que era hablador y parecía simpático de primeras, además de bastante divertido. Del aspecto futbolístico no dijo mucho, al fin y al cabo sólo tenía dieciocho años y ya le habían llamado para la selección, además que el Madrid estaba interesado por él, eso sólo ya hablaba del muchacho. A partir de ahí la conversación sobre Sergio se fue diluyendo hasta hablar de algo completamente distinto. Al rato Iker se durmió y Fernando se puso los cascos para escuchar música.

Jugar con la selección había estado bien, pensó con una sonrisa. Había sido una jornada diferente y Fernando la había disfrutado como pocas veces, y con suerte el jugar con Sergio se repetiría.

Cuando llegó a su casa miró su teléfono y se preguntó si realmente Sergio le llamaría. Le había dicho que lo haría cuando estuviese en Madrid, pero para eso quedaba bastante y Fernando no estaba seguro de que fuese a acordarse de él cuando llegase el día. Se encogió de hombros con un suspiro. No quería pensar más en eso, pasase lo que pasase si Sergio acababa jugando para el Real Madrid, acabarían los dos en la misma ciudad y acabarían coincidiendo, Fernando se conformaba con eso.

Volvió a dirigirle una mirada al teléfono antes de ir hacia su cuarto para dejar la maleta. No debía pensar más en eso, era una tontería.


	2. Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio no fue consciente de lo que hizo al escucharle. No quería escucharle hablar así, simplemente no podía… No podía consentirlo. Por eso le cogió del rostro y le obligó a mirarle.  
> \- Has sido el mejor en ese campo. Has luchado sin descanso por tu equipo y no te has rendido. No olvides eso jamás.

Fernando escuchó el teléfono y fue corriendo a contestar extrañado. No sabía quién podría llamarle, el día anterior había estado con su familia por lo que no esperaba una llamada suya, y era temprano para que alguien le llamase para quedar. Cuando cogió el teléfono esperó escuchar a una tele operadora al otro lado, pero no fue una voz femenina lo que escuchó.

\- ¿Casa de Fernando Torres? –dijo una voz dudosa.

No podía creerlo, pero sólo podía ser él. Su voz parecía la de él, pese a que el teléfono siempre distorsionaba un poco el sonido.

\- ¿Sergio?

Entonces escuchó una risa al otro lado.

\- Menos mal que eres tú, no estaba seguro…

\- ¿Estás en Madrid?

\- Te prometí que lo haría cuando llegase a Madrid –dijo alegremente-, pero la verdad es que me he adelantado. Todavía no estoy en Madrid.

Algo se removió en el estómago de Fernando, aun no estaba en Madrid, pero eso significaba que pronto estaría allí.

\- Tenía pensado esperar a estar allí realmente, pero entonces me di cuenta de que necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

Fernando asintió.

\- Siento molestarte, pero en un par de días vamos a ir mi hermano y yo a Madrid y me preguntaba si sabías de algún buen sitio para quedarnos por unos días hasta que encuentre un sitio para vivir.

Fernando le habría ofrecido su casa de no ser porque estaba seguro de que habría quedado como algo extraño. No se conocían apenas, por lo que estaba seguro de que habría sido extraño invitar a su hermano y a Sergio a quedarse en su casa, además que sólo tenía una invitación de invitados.

\- No te preocupes, puedo decirte un par de sitios –le aseguró.

\- Siento molestarte, pero eres la única persona que conozco que puede ayudarme.

Fernando le restó importancia.

\- Eso significa que vas a jugar al Real Madrid.

\- No debería decir nada, pero es más que obvio.

Fernando se mordió el labio para ahogar el exceso de alegría que sentía al saber eso.

\- Puedo ir a recogerte si quieres.

Sergio dudó.

\- ¿No será mucho lío para ti?

\- No te preocupes. Si quieres te ayudo a no perderte por aquí. Madrid es grande y no viene mal una ayuda.

Sergio se lo agradeció con una efusividad que Fernando no se esperó. Entonces Sergio le dijo que ya había estado en Madrid varias veces con el equipo y que aun le costaba manejarse con soltura por las calles, daba igual que fuese de día o de noche, era demasiado grande para él. Fernando le escuchó y le dijo que era normal, Madrid no era igual que Sevilla, y uno se acostumbraba a ella con el tiempo. Sergio le dio las gracias de nuevo y le dijo que le llamaría al día siguiente para decirle cuando llegaba exactamente.

Al colgar Fernando miró el teléfono con una sonrisa amplia. Sergio iba a venir a Madrid y se había acordado de él. Era algo estúpido, pero Fernando se sentía feliz por ello.

Cuando llegó el día, Fernando fue a recoger a Sergio que venía con su hermano René. Tras una rápida presentación guio a los dos sevillanos hasta el lugar en el que se iban a quedar los primeros días, así podrían dejar su equipaje.

René resultó ser tan hablador como Sergio y Fernando pronto se vio envuelto en una conversación sobre la capital y lo poco o mucho que se parecía a Sevilla. Eran sólo dos personas, pero los hermanos hablaban de tal forma que daba la sensación de que eran más de dos, sobretodo porque hablaban demasiado rápido. Sergio estaba encantado con todo aquello y hacía partícipe a sus dos acompañantes. René a veces miraba a Fernando con curiosidad y le hacía alguna pregunta que Fernando se encargaba de contestar con tranquilidad.

\- A ver si aprendes algo de él –le dijo a su hermano-, que es muy tranquilo.

Sergio se rio entonces y, de alguna forma, Fernando se encontró entre las bromas de los dos hermanos y enterándose de cosas que, estaba seguro, Sergio no quería que se supiesen y que, sin duda, le avergonzaban un poco. Fernando se limitó a reírse y pensar que todos los hermanos mayores eran iguales con respecto a los menores, siempre buscando alguna forma de avergonzarles, si sus hermanos estuviesen allí harían lo propio con él. Los hermanos mayores suelen ser así.

Fernando comió con ellos temprano, pero después se fue al entrenamiento con su equipo. Se despidió de Sergio que le dio las gracias con efusividad.

\- Es un buen chico –comentó René-. Una lástima que sea del equipo rival de la ciudad.

\- No pasa nada, ni que fuese a ser un problema.

\- Oh, no lo decía por eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Por estar en los entrenamientos juntos y esas cosas. Parece un buen chaval, de esos que pueden ser tu amigo por toda la vida.

\- ¿Cómo Jesús?

\- Sí, pero más tranquilo.

\- Parece que te ha gustado que sea tranquilo.

René asintió.

\- Es una buena influencia.

Sergio se rio, era una buena cualidad que podría intentar aprender.

\- Supongo que sí.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sergio tuvo su presentación a los pocos días en el Real Madrid y Fernando le felicitó por ello. La noche que alguno de los nuevos compañeros de Sergio le invitaron para celebrar su entrada en el club, Fernando también fue invitado, siendo el único no madridista del grupo. Sin embargo, no se sintió como un extraño allí, conocía a varios de ellos de la selección y estaba Sergio, por supuesto, que estuvo a su lado casi todo el tiempo.

Era extraño como sus caracteres encajaban tan bien, pese a ser tan diferentes. Sergio era de esas personas que desconocían lo que era el espacio personal, pero Fernando pronto se descubrió a sí mismo permitiendo esos toques por parte de Sergio con una sonrisa. Con otra persona se sentiría inseguro, pero no con Sergio, con él se sentís como algo natural.

\- Deberíamos estar en el mismo equipo –se lamentó Sergio.

Fernando se rio.

\- Mientras estés en un equipo que no sea el Atlético de Madrid eso va a ser imposible –replicó Fernando con una sonrisa.

Sergio volvió a sentirse como en ese partido en el que lo vio por primera vez. Tenía la misma mirada segura y llena de devoción de aquella vez. Volvió a quedarse sin aire por un segundo y se preguntó cómo podía estar tan seguro de aquello.

\- Aquí el niño ha prometido que no va a jugar en ningún equipo que no sea el Atlético de Madrid –explicó Iker.

Fernando asintió con seguridad y sin un atisbo de duda.

\- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso? –preguntó Sergio.

Fernando se encogió de hombros.

\- Me lo he prometido a mí mismo y mis colores, no puedo fallarle a mi equipo.

\- Por ahora ha rechazado al Real Madrid, que sepamos –añadió Iker.

Sergio miró sorprendido a Fernando. ¿Quién rechazaba al Madrid en su sano juicio? ¿Por el Atlético de Madrid? Sin duda alguna, alguien como Fernando podía, que sonreía con orgullo de su equipo pese a que se les conocía como los pupas, o colchoneros. Sergio sintió el impulso de ir hasta él y hacer algo, no sabía el qué, pero algo. Con esa expresión era imposible que no se le removiese todo el cuerpo.

\- Y según tengo entendido el Chelsea te está observando.

\- Rumores sin confirmar –replicó Fernando.

\- Como ves no va a irse de su equipo.

\- Bueno, nos queda la selección –dijo Fernando.

\- Para eso me tendrían que volver a llamar.

\- Y lo serás –replicó Fernando dedicándole una mirada segura-. ¿Verdad Iker?

Iker asintió junto con el resto. Sergio se rio porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Había algo en esa mirada que le atraía. Algo que le ponía nervioso y le arrastraba hacia Fernando, A buscar la mínima excusa para tocarle.

Cuando esa noche se recogieron Fernando le acompañó parte del camino.

\- Te deseo mucha suerte en el primer partido.

\- ¿Aunque sea con el Real Madrid? –bromeó.

Fernando sonrió y contestó sin pesar demasiado.

\- No quiero que gane el Real Madrid –aceptó-, pero no pienso desearle mala suerte a un amigo por ello.

Se conocían desde hacía poco, Pero Fernando estaba seguro  de que eran amigos, buenos amigos. Lo habían sido desde el primer momento en el que Sergio se sentó a su lado el primer día en la selección, y no tenía sentido negarlo, o dudar sobre eso. El rostro de Sergio se iluminó al escucharle y Fernando supo que había dicho las palabras correctas.

\- Nos vemos –se despidió Sergio con un beso en la mejilla que Fernando se preparó para recibir.

\- Hasta otra.

Los dos tomaron caminos diferentes. Había sido una buena noche. Sergio se sentía ya parte de su equipo aunque no había jugado ningún partido oficial con ellos, y sentía también que no le resultaría difícil estar en aquella ciudad. Cualquier temor a sentirse solo sin su familia y sus amigos se desvaneció, su vida allí ya había empezado y estaba bien acompañado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Desde que Sergio se había mudado a Madrid, la vida de Fernando había cambiado. Había tenido que cambiar algunas de sus costumbres, pero Fernando estaba feliz por ello. Desde siempre él había sido una persona hogareña, le gustaba quedarse tranquilo en su casa y salir sólo de tanto en tanto. Pero había tenido que cambiar eso para que el sevillano encajase en su vida, y más los primeros días en los que Sergio no sabía dónde ir ni qué hacer. Fernando se había dado cuenta de que a Sergio le gustaba salir y pasear. A veces salían simplemente a tomar un café. Sergio necesitaba sentir el aire contra su cara y el sol el máximo tiempo posible. A veces Fernando le había invitado a tomar un café en su casa o pasar el rato simplemente, y Sergio había acabado aceptando porque sabía que a Fernando le relajaba pasar un rato en su casa también.

En poco tiempo se habían hecho amigos, muy buenos amigos de hecho y estar juntos se estaba volviendo algo normal y casi diario. Además Fernando aun le estaba ayudando a encontrar una casa en Madrid. A veces iban juntos a mirar alguna casa, no era fácil encontrar un buen sitio en el que quedarse a vivir. A veces Iker iba también con ellos, aunque no todos los días.

\- ¿Sabes qué va a ocurrir en un par de semanas? –le preguntó Sergio animado.

Estaban en la puerta de una cafetería esperando a Iker para entrar y pedir algo.

Fernando asintió con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo no saberlo? Ese era uno de los partidos más esperados para él y su equipo, era el más importante. Llevaba días ya mentalizándose para ese partido y conseguir lo a día de hoy parecía ser imposible para ellos.

\- Vamos a ir a darlo todo –dijo Fernando con cierta confianza.

\- Será nuestro primer partido como rivales.

\- Ya hemos sido rivales antes –replicó Fernando.

\- Ya, pero será la primera vez que yo lleve una camiseta blanca. ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a eso?

\- Siendo sincero, a ratos, pienso que podrías tropezarte y hacerlo todo un poco más fácil para nosotros –bromeó-. Pero eso no va a pasar.

\- Por supuesto que no –rio-. ¿Me seguirás deseando suerte?

Fernando le sonrió con suavidad.

\- Aunque seas un rival, sigues siendo mi amigo, así que te deseo lo mejor.

Antes de que Sergio pudiese decir nada, Iker llegó y saludó a ambos. Sin perder tiempo entraron en la cafetería y pidieron antes de sentarse en una mesa.

\- ¿De qué hablabais?

\- Del derbi –contestó Sergio con naturalidad.

Iker miró a Fernando, no iba a decir nada sobre ese tema. En la selección le había escuchado decir que el atlético estaba preparado para vencer en la siguiente ocasión, y esa victoria no parecía llegar nunca para Fernando, que se retiraba derrotado e intentando ocultar el dolor y la frustración que sentía. Iker había notado que a Sergio le gustaba la forma en la que Fernando hablaba de su equipo, la devoción que impregnaba sus palabras y de cómo el Atlético de Madrid pronto volvería al lugar que le correspondía. A Iker solía darle igual que Sergio le instase a hablar de su equipo, pero en aquella ocasión no lo encontraba apropiado. Iker sabía lo que era sentir los colores y lo que dolían esos colores, por eso no quería que el tema del derbi continuase.

\- El derbi queda lejos –señaló-, es mejor centrarse en el próximo partido.

Sergio habría seguido hablando del derbi, pero Iker lo evitó. Así que tuvo que conformarse en aquella ocasión con las pocas palabras que le había dado tiempo a decir a Fernando.

Iker respiró tranquilo cuando el tema se centró más en la pronta mudanza de Sergio que por fin había encontrado un buen sitio en el que vivir definitivamente. Fernando pronto se ofreció a ayudarle con todo lo necesario e Iker hizo lo propio. Había cosas que traer de Sevilla por lo que Sergio tendría que bajar a su tierra, al escucharle Fernando casi se lanzó a ir con él, pero se contuvo. Sin embargo, a los dos segundos Sergio ya estaba invitando a ambos a ir con él. Iker aceptó y Fernando le prometió que intentaría hacer todo lo posible por cuadrar sus entrenamientos para poder acompañarles.

Cuando Fernando hacía una promesa, todo el mundo sabía que la cumpliría, o al menos haría todo lo posible por cumplirla. Así que muy posiblemente conseguiría cuadrar el entrenamiento.

\- Espero que puedas –dijo Sergio.

Él aun no sabía que Fernando siempre cumplía.

Cuando se puso la fecha exacta para el viaje, Fernando tardó dos días en confirmar que iría con ellos. Hecho que asombró a Sergio, pero no a Iker que ya lo esperaba. Sería después del derbi, por lo que Iker estaba más relajado. Sergio no sacaría demasiado el tema del Atlético después de la derrota. Iker no quería ser negativo para Fernando, pero él evidentemente creía que volvería a ganar el Real Madrid y lo sentía por Fernando, pero albergaba pocas esperanzas en que su racha de derrotas ante el Real fuese a cambiar en aquella ocasión.

Y así, días más tarde fue el derbi. Sergio estaba excitado con todo el asunto de salir al campo y jugar contra Fernando. Sin ser aun consciente de lo que eso realmente significaba. Él sólo quería verle jugar, ver la fe en su mirada y ser testigo una vez más de esa pasión que movía sus piernas en el campo. Eso era lo único que él quería.

\- Oye –le llamó Iker antes de salir del vestuario-. Este es un partido importante para Fernando –le advirtió.

Sergio asintió, eso era algo que él ya sabía.

\- Ten tacto en el campo.

Iker se alejó de él para la formación. Sergio no entendía qué quería decir eso exactamente, pero lo dejó estar. Ya sabía que era un partido importante, Fernando le había estado hablando de las ganas que tenía de jugar.

Cuando salieron al campo y saludaron al rival Fernando y Sergio se sonrieron y se desearon suerte mutuamente.

Y fue entonces cuando Sergio entendió parte de lo que Iker le había estado diciendo los últimos días con respecto a ese partido. Fernando voló sobre el campo y se lanzó sobre el balón a cada ocasión que pudo. Su rostro se veía relajado, pero era imposible no ver el brillo en sus ojos que cada vez se veían más frustrados. El balón rozó la portería y Sergio casi se descubrió rezando para que el balón entrase, sólo por ver sonreír a Fernando que, en una de las ocasiones de gol fallidas, se había quedado de rodillas y había golpeado el suelo con sus puños. Pero lo peor era verle levantarse y correr de nuevo para no poder hacer nada por marcar un gol para su equipo. Siempre se levantaba y eso era casi lo peor para Sergio, verle levantarse para seguir dejándose la piel.

Al terminar el partido Sergio dio gracias a Dios por haber terminado ese suplicio para Fernando. Le vio encaminarse hacia el túnel sin mirar a nadie y limpiándose el sudor de la cara continuamente. Miró a Iker y vio que el portero también estaba mirando a Fernando irse. Ahora entendía por qué siempre cambiaba de tema cuando hablaban del derbi, sin duda alguna ninguno de ellos suponía un recuerdo feliz para Fernando.

Sergio empezó a caminar hacia Fernando cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Creyó que era Iker, pero al mirar se encontró con Raúl. Todos sabían que los dos eran buenos amigos, por lo que era fácil saber qué quería hacer.

\- Quizás no sea el mejor momento.

Sí, sabía que quizás no fuese el mejor momento, pero si no iba en ese preciso instante, no podría dormir esa noche. Necesitaba sentir que había hecho algo por Fernando, aunque sólo fuese intentar animarle.

\- Sólo un segundo –replicó.

Se fue corriendo y alcanzó a Fernando en el pasillo en dirección a su vestuario. Fernando se detuvo y le miró con una expresión que, de no ser por sus ojos, habría sido neutra. Vio como Fernando se mordió el labio inferior y supo el esfuerzo que había hecho para no decirle que se fuese.

\- Has jugado muy bien –dijo simplemente.

Fernando miró hacia un lado y Sergio se sintió bastante idiota al no haber dicho nada mejor.

\- No lo suficiente.

El último jugador del atlético pasó tras ellos y se quedaron solos.

\- Debería haber sido capaz de hacerlo mejor. Debería haber podido marcar –suspiró.

De repente la devoción de Fernando hacia su equipo que a Sergio tanto le había gustado siempre y que le había fascinado desde el primer momento, se volvió algo horrible. Si provocaba que Fernando  se sintiese culpable por no haber ganado.

\- Has hecho todo lo posible por marcar, has buscados todas las oportunidades posibles.

Fernando sonrió tristemente.

\- Y ni así consigo marcar… soy tan malo que ni con mil oportunidades marcaría al Madrid.

Sergio no fue consciente de lo que hizo al escucharle. No quería escucharle hablar así, simplemente no podía… No podía consentirlo. Por eso le cogió del rostro y le obligó a mirarle.

\- Has sido el mejor en ese campo. Has luchado sin descanso por tu equipo y no te has rendido. No olvides eso jamás.

Fernando intentó liberarse del agarre, pero no pudo. Las manos de Sergio se mantuvieron firmes.

\- Tú no lo entiendes –replicó con voz débil.

\- Quizás.

Seguramente habría muchas cosas que no entendiese sobre Fernando y su equipo, ni todo lo que deseaba en ese instante.

\- Pero hay otras cosas que sí entiendo y sé que te he visto luchar hoy como nunca y no quiero que pienses que no eres suficiente para tu equipo.

Fernando suspiró derrotado ante sus palabras. No se las merecía, no había jugado bien y en los resultados se veía, pero las necesitaba. Después de toda la tensión, los nervios y la decepción, necesitaba esas palabras para no hundirse aún más.

Sin decir nada pasó sus brazos alrededor de Sergio y le abrazó. Después de ese partido, esas palabras eran lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Sergio podría haber hecho muchas cosas tras el partido, pero había elegido ir hasta él para apoyarle en ese momento en el que su equipo se iba derrotado una vez más a su casa. Sin duda lo más difícil teniendo en cuenta que había sido su equipo al que se había enfrentado. Y Fernando lo agradecía porque se sentía un poco mejor al tener a alguien a su lado.

Sergio sonrió ante el gesto de Fernando. Era consciente de que no debía de ser fácil estar junto a alguien con una camiseta blanca en esos momentos, pero Sergio se había sentido incapaz de dejarle ir así, derrotado. Sergio era su amigo y pensaba demostrárselo en momentos así.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron. La respiración de Sergio chocó contra el rostro de Fernando que fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, y lo bien que se sentía. Sus ojos se desviaron por un instante a sus labios y su corazón se aceleró al pensar en lo brillantes y jugosos que se veían. Se mordió el labio y miró a Sergio a los ojos. No quería romper el contacto, pero tenía miedo de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de lo que estaba sintiendo.

\- Gracias –dijo casi sin aire-. Gracias.

Se separó completamente de Sergio y le sonrió. Antes de irse, Sergio tiró de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. No era un gesto completamente extraño, Sergio era de naturaleza cariñosa, pero había algo en ese beso  que le hizo temblar levemente. Quizás fuese la lentitud con la que Sergio se separó de él, o el que sus labios habían rozado la comisura de los suyos, o el que no fuese acompañado de una extensa sonrisa, sino una mirada brillante… Fernando le miró sin comprender bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con el corazón latiendo con demasiada fuerza, un extraño anhelo extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo y un confort tras el partido que jamás había sentido tras jugar contra el Madrid. Cogió aire, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a despedirse con un rápido movimiento con la mano. Antes de desaparecer por completo por el pasillo miró hacia atrás y vio a Sergio, que no se había movido y le seguía con la mirada. Algo había pasado en ese pasillo y Fernando no sabía exactamente el qué.

Cuando Sergio se quedó solo en el pasillo, no pudo moverse por unos segundos. Lo único que quería hacer en ese instante era ir tras Fernando. Algo se había removido en su interior en el preciso instante en el que Fernando se separó de él tras el abrazo. Se había perdido por un instante en los ojos marrones de Fernando y un ansia se había apoderado de él que le había empujado a darle aquel beso en la mejilla, como una muestra de que él estaba allí para él. Y era perfectamente consciente de que casi había rozado los labios de Fernando, y de que lo había hecho con esa idea, pero no había podido contenerse. Su cuerpo casi se había movido solo y Sergio no quiso detenerse porque eso era lo que él quería. Además había visto los ojos de Fernando mirar sus labios. Y quizás eso no significase nada, pero Sergio quería creer que sí, que Fernando había pensado en saborear sus labios.

Se llevó la mano hacia la diadema y se la quitó. Se peinó hacia atrás sus cabellos y pensó en Fernando y en la forma en la que se había ido. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su vestuario sin entender nada de lo que había pasado, pero con la certeza de que algo había cambiado entre ellos.

Miró hacia atrás una vez con la imagen de Fernando en su mente. Era una locura, pero quería correr hasta él y besarle. Era una locura porque los dos eran hombres y eso no estaba bien visto, mucho menos en el mundo del fútbol, pero poco le importaba.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? –le preguntó Iker nada más verle aparecer.

\- Bien, creo que ha ido bien –contestó con rapidez.

\- Ha sido un partido intenso para él, es normal que no esté con ánimos de hablar, y menos cuando llevas esa camiseta.

Sergio le sonrió como pudo. Quizás lo que sentía en ese instante se debiese a ese partido. Los dos estaban nerviosos y tenían las emociones a flor de piel. Había sido la primera vez que jugaba un derbi, la primera vez que veía a Fernando en ese estado. Sergio siempre había sido muy pasional, se dejaba llevar en excesos por sus emociones, eso es lo que había pasado en ese pasillo. Se había dejado llevar.

\- No podía dejar que se fuese así.

Iker asintió. Sergio entonces se preparó para ir a las duchas. Quería ver otra vez a Fernando, aunque no sabía exactamente qué hacer o decir. Realmente no había ocurrido nada, no había nada de lo que hablar, pero Sergio quería hablar sobre eso, excusarse y explicar lo que había pasado, sentía que se lo debía. Un pensamiento irracional, teniendo en cuenta que no había pasado nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, comentarios y kudos siempre serán bien recibidos :)


	3. Parte III

El viaje a Sevilla fue tranquilo, Fernando volvió a confirmar su asistencia un par de días antes por si había dudas. Sergio alquiló una furgoneta no demasiado grande. En ese viaje sólo se iba a llevar sus pertenencias más importantes y delicadas, para el resto utilizaría una empresa de mudanzas. Aquel viaje era más por visitar a la familia y disfrutar un poco de su hogar. Podría haberlo hecho solo, pero contar con Iker y Fernando para el viaje lo había mejorado. Además podría presentarle a su familia. Después del derbi le había preocupado que Fernando dijese que no iba a ir, o que el viaje fuese incómodo, pero sus temores no se cumplieron. Fernando fue y, aunque no habló en exceso, como siempre, la conversación fue fluida. Por supuesto podía notar que algo había cambiado, pero no sabía exactamente el qué.

\- Creo que ahora entiendo por qué quería que alguien le acompañase –comentó Iker que iba al volante-. Necesitaba un chófer.

Fernando sonrió desde detrás del coche.

\- Tenéis más experiencia y no creo que nadie pueda aguantar un viaje de tantas horas solo –replicó Sergio-. Además ya avisé.

\- Siendo positivos, es que confía en nosotros.

\- Supongo que habrá que verlo por el lado positivo.

\- Venga ya, estáis disfrutando cada segundo en la furgoneta.

\- Sobre todo por la música –replicó Iker con rapidez.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a la música?

Hasta el momento sólo habían escuchado la música de Sergio, que tenía un toque de flamenco imposible de obviar. No era mala música, pero ni Iker ni Fernando eran fans de ese estilo para desespero de Sergio que la adoraba.

\- No pasa nada con la música, pero podríamos poner lo que ha traído Iker o yo.

\- Supongo…

\- Supongo no, el próximo casete que se ponga es el mío.

Sergio miró a Fernando que le sonrió resignado.

\- Yo supongo que tendré que esperar un poco más.

Iker asintió.

\- Deberíamos dejar que la música la elija el que va al volante.

\- Entonces yo apenas podría elegir –se quejó Sergio.

\- Pues ya sabes…

Sergio sabía conducir, pero tenía muy poco tiempo con el carnet y no se sentía seguro con la furgoneta y un viaje tan largo. En parte por eso había querido que alguien le acompañase, por supuesto había querido compañía, pero ir con mejores conductores que él era otro punto importante. Aunque estaba empezando a pensar que había escogido a dos acompañantes algo malévolos.

\- Estoy con Iker en lo de la música.

\- No me fío de vuestros gustos.

\- Si todavía no has escuchado nada –replicó Fernando con tranquilidad.

\- Porque no me fío.

De repente la música dejó de sonar.

\- Mi turno –dijo Iker sin piedad.

Fernando se adelantó y le pasó una cinta de las que había traído Iker para que la pusiese sin darle tiempo a quejarse. Pronto comenzó a sonar un estilo más pop. Sergio se volvió hacia Fernando.

\- Dale una oportunidad antes de quejarte –se adelantó.

Sergio le miró extrañado.

\- ¿Cómo sabías…?

\- Era demasiado obvio.

Iker se rio a su lado y Sergio volvió a mirar al frente.

El viaje estaba siendo entretenido, aceptó Sergio mentalmente. La compañía era inmejorable, aunque los gustos musicales eran mejorables. Había temido que Fernando estuviese raro después del derbi; molesto por la derrota, o raro tras el abrazo, pero todo estaba bien. Y Sergio lo estaba disfrutando. Por supuesto no todo era exactamente igual, pero fuese cual fuese el cambio, no afectaba negativamente a su amistad.

Le miró de nuevo durante un segundo. Fernando estaba mirando por la ventanilla con una suave sonrisa en los labios, él también se lo estaba pasando bien. Sergio notó como su cuerpo se estremecía al mirarle en ese momento, había algo íntimo en ese instante que le hizo desear ir a su lado para, o continuar observándole. Sin embargo, volvió a ponerse recto y miró él también por la ventana. Se relamió el labio e intentó no pensar demasiado en Fernando, ni en cómo habría deseado estar a solas con él y poder volver a abrazarlo. Había algo en ese anhelo que no estaba bien, pero no sabía exactamente el qué.

\- Acepto que tu música no está tan mal –aceptó al rato.

Necesitaba sacar un tema de conversación que le alejase de la mente los labios de Fernando, o la sensación de tenerle entre sus brazos. Agradeció mentalmente el que Iker fuese un poco más hablador que Fernando y le siguiese la corriente con facilidad. De tanto en tanto hablaba Fernando, que alegaba que hablaba poco porque estaba reservando fuerzas para cuando le tocase llevar a él el coche.

Cuando le tocó a Fernando ponerse ante el volante Sergio tuvo que irse a la parte de atrás del coche.

\- Encima que no conduces no te vas a quedar siempre de copiloto –le dijo Iker cuando le echó de allí.

Sergio no pudo quejarse demasiado y aceptó el tener que irse de su sitio. Se sentó detrás del copiloto para tener una mejor visión de Fernando que finalmente pudo elegir música, un estilo más de rock que sorprendió a Sergio. Fernando era en muy tranquilo y verle escuchar algo así le sorprendió. A veces Fernando movía los labios como si estuviese cantando, pero sin emitir ningún sonido. Sergio aceptó que no estaba nada mal esa música tampoco y que había estado confundido con respecto a cómo sonaba el rock. Fernando a veces seguía el ritmo de la canción tamborileando los dedos contra el volante.

De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba contento. Era algo estúpido, pero desde el derbi Fernando no había estado demasiado animado. Hablaba con él y le sonreía como hacía normalmente, pero sus ojos no habían brillado desde entonces como lo estaban haciendo frente al volante. Fernando no era una persona efusiva, por lo que era difícil saber cómo se encontraba, pero ahora que se fijaba bien, se daba cuenta de que sus ojos mostraban todo lo que sentía. Y en aquel preciso instante en el que sus dedos seguían el ritmo de la canción, sus labios se movían en silencio articulando la letra y su mirada estaba puesta en la carretera, estaba feliz.

\- ¿Te has quedado dormido?

Sergio dio un respingo y se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de Fernando.

\- Estás callado desde hace un rato.

\- Seguro que es porque le ha encantado la música –bromeó Iker.

\- Seguro –asintió Fernando con una sonrisa.

Sergio retiró la mirada de Fernando y se dispuso a contestar a ambos. Él también estaba contento tras observar a Fernando. La idea del viaje había sido buena

Siguieron bromeando durante un rato más hasta que los tres entablaron una conversación sobre Sevilla y cuánto la echaba de menos. Por supuesto Sergio echaba mucho de menos su tierra, pero debía admitir que no lo estaba pasando tan mal como había esperado. En Madrid había encontrado buenos compañeros de equipo y dos buenos amigos como Iker y Fernando, por lo que no se encontraba a menudo pensando en su familia o su antigua vida. Había sido fácil adaptarse.

\- Yo espero no tener que irme nunca de Madrid –dijo Iker-. No creo que encuentre una ciudad como esa.

\- Cambiar de ciudad no es tan malo como piensas –replicó Sergio-. Sólo hay que adaptarse.

\- Yo estoy muy bien allí.

\- ¿Y tú Fernando?

\- Yo no quiero irme tampoco.

\- Vamos… no es tan malo.

\- Voy a jugar en el Atlético, no voy a cambiar de ciudad.

Sin duda alguna, Fernando le seguía fascinando con esa fe que no parecía perder ni aun cuando perdía contra el eterno rival.

\- Sin embargo, si mi vida fuese otra y no un futbolista, no me importaría vivir en Santiago de Compostela.

Sergio le miró con curiosidad.

\- Es una ciudad preciosa y no me importaría vivir allí, pero como juego en el Atlético jamás viviré en otra ciudad.

\- ¿Por qué Santiago?

Fernando sonrió y contestó animado, sin duda era uno de esos temas que le apasionaban y con los que se sentía cómodo. Esa ciudad debía de gustarle.

\- ¡Oh! Pues porque suelo ir a veranear por allí, así que he visitado la ciudad varias veces y la conozco bastante bien. Es un sitio en el que podría vivir.

Si hubiese podido habría seguido preguntando, pero no lo encontró oportuno. Miró a Iker.

\- ¿Lo ves? No es malo vivir en otro sitio.

\- No he dicho que sea malo, simplemente que yo no quiero moverme de Madrid. Y, como Fernando, espero jugar siempre para el Real Madrid.

Sergio suspiró, Iker no iba a cambiar de opinión por mucho que insistiese.

\- Después no se echan de menos tantas cosas como uno cree.

\- No me vas a convencer.

\- Sólo quiero que me digas un sitio en el que podrías vivir, no es tan difícil. Fernando también va a estar en Madrid toda su vida, pero me ha dicho un sitio.

\- Esta conversación es absurda.

\- Llevamos muchas horas en el coche, es normal. Pero no cambies de tema y responde.

Iker negó con la cabeza y no contestó por mucho que Sergio le insistiese, que se acabó rindiendo. Finalmente llegaron a Sevilla y Sergio les indicó para llegar a su casa en donde su familia le estaba esperando.

Pronto Iker y Fernando se vieron ante sus padres y hermanos que les saludaron con la misma efusividad que Sergio. Con su familia Sergio se mostró de una forma más abierta de lo normal y Fernando se percató de lo mucho que tenía que echarles de menos por mucho que dijese que no. Sergio era muy activo y directo y estar con Iker y él mismo debía ser difícil, pues eran dos personas mucho más comedidas, sobre todo él mismo. Fernando quiso darle espacio para disfrutar de su familia, pero Sergio no le dio esa opción. Como era normal se colocó a su lado y apenas se alejó de él. Habló con su familia y se encargó de que tanto Iker como él mismo estuviesen cómodos, pero no consintió en que Fernando se le escapase.

Iker también se quedó cerca de Fernando durante todo el rato. Y entre los tres cargaron algunas cosas en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta. En su mayoría resultaron cajas con ropa y objetos delicados, o de importancia personal para Sergio que les informó de todo lo que se llevaban.

\- Ahora que tengo una casa, tengo donde ponerlo todo.

\- Hay cosas que no entiendo bien por qué has tenido que venir a recogerlas.

\- Lo necesitaba inmediatamente. Además –añadió- tenía que dar algunas instrucciones a mi familia.

Y por supuesto había sido una excusa para ir de visita y de paso que supiesen con qué clase de personas se juntaba en Madrid, aunque no lo dijo.

\- ¿Entonces ya está todo?

\- Claro, dije que no sería mucho.

Cuando todo estuvo bien colocado se despidieron de la familia de Sergio que les dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Por supuesto la madre de Sergio les pidió que le cuidasen mucho porque aún era muy pequeño.

\- No sea dramática –replicó Sergio antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sin tardar demasiado volvieron a la carretera. El primero en ponerse ante el volante fue Sergio. El siguiente sería Iker y, por último, Fernando que conduciría de noche, al que no le importaba. Mientras Sergio conducía Iker se sentó de copiloto.

\- Ha sido un día intenso –comentó-. Tu familia es tan intensa como tú.

\- Lo llevamos en la sangre… Espero que eso sea algo bueno.

\- Claro que sí. ¿Por qué iba a ser algo malo?

Sergio se encogió de hombros y miró por el espejo del coche, Fernando se había acomodado para dormir un rato.

\- Si hubiese sido algo malo no te lo habría dicho Sergio –comentó sin abrir los ojos.

\- Tú duérmete que luego te toca conducir –le instó Sergio.

\- Sí, de todos modos cuando paremos me tomaré un café para que no nos mate a todos.

Iker se rio.

\- Dejémoslo pues. ¿Te molesta que hablemos?

\- Para nada, incluso podéis poner música.

Tras eso Fernando no volvió a decir nada más. Si se durmió Sergio no lo supo.

\- Tienes una familia agradable. Intensa, pero agradable.

Sergio asintió.

\- La verdad es que tenían ganas de verme.

\- Lo normal.

Sergio se interesó en si se lo había pasado bien, a lo que Iker asintió. Miró un instante a Fernando.

\- ¿Y él?

No conocía a Fernando desde hacía mucho, por eso aún le costaba leer su estado de ánimo. Era demasiado tranquilo y siempre tenía una sonrisa de cortesía al menos. Por supuesto se había fijado en la forma en la que sus sonrisas alcanzaban sus ojos, pero con su familia no había podido fijarse demasiado, aunque había intentado que estuviese cómodo en todo momento. Fernando era de naturaleza apacible y con una forma de ser que contrastaba con la de Sergio. Fernando ponía distancia cuando no se sentía cómodo en una situación y Sergio entendía que el estar con su familia debía haber sido algo difícil para él. No una experiencia desagradable, pero sin duda difícil.

\- Seguro que le ha gustado el día. Y ya has visto que no está molesto tras la derrota, te dije que vendría.

Iker había tenido que lidiar con Sergio los días siguientes tras el partido contra el Atlético y le había visto preocupado. Le había tenido que decir varias veces que no pasaba nada con Fernando y que no estaría enfadado, mucho menos con él, pero no había visto que Sergio se relajase sobre el asunto. Por supuesto él no sabía lo que había pasado en el pasillo que era lo que más preocupaba a Sergio, que no dejaba de pensar en eso.

\- Sí bueno, estaba bastante afectado.

\- El derbi siempre le afecta, pero no hay ningún problema con eso, ya te lo dije.

Sergio asintió. Ahora ya sabía que lo que había ocurrido en el pasillo, sin ser nada, no había provocado nada en Fernando, que seguía igual con él. Y eso era lo más importante.

Cuando le tocó conducir a Iker Fernando se sentó a su lado de copiloto y Sergio anunció que iba a intentar dormirse un rato para luego ser un buen acompañante para Fernando mientras conducía.

\- No sé cómo nos hemos prestado a esta locura de viaje –comentó Iker al rato.

Sergio parecía estar dormido, ya que su respiración era lenta y pesada, por eso Iker encontró oportuno decir aquello.

\- Quién sabe… Seguramente porque era una locura y Sergio parecía estar entusiasmado con la idea. Pero ha sido toda una experiencia.

Fernando estaba contento después de ese día. Había dudado en si habría sido oportuno el no ir después de todo, pero sin haber pasado nada realmente no tenía sentido. Además su amistad con Sergio había continuado con normalidad y era absurdo el dejar de hacer cosas con él.

Por supuesto algo había cambiado entre ellos, Fernando podía notarlo con facilidad  y estaba seguro de que no había pasado desapercibido para Sergio. Pasar tiempo con Sergio se había vuelto algo especial para él y los gestos cariñosos de Sergio eran buscados y esperados. Había empezado a surgir un extraño anhelo por sentirle cerca. Estar con él siempre mejoraba su día y le ilusionaba saber de él. De repente, en ese coche, fue consciente de que Sergio le hacía feliz.

Podía parecer algo estúpido, pero todo lo que hacía con Sergio le animaba, y no eran los planes en sí, o los sitios, o cualquier otra cosa. Era el simple hecho de hacerlo con él. Y eso había ocurrido desde hacía ya un tiempo, posiblemente desde el día que se sentó a su lado y le sonrió. Pero no había sido consciente hasta ese momento, no había podido ser consciente de ello hasta el partido contra el Real Madrid en el que Sergio consiguió subirle un poco el ánimo. Y ese viaje fugaz le había hecho olvidar los problemas en el club, le había devuelto las ganas de volver a entrenar y ganar el próximo partido. Fernando siempre quería ganar partidos para el Atlético, pero siempre que perdía algún partido importante le costaba volver a recuperar esa ansia goleadora, pero gracias a Sergio y su viaje, las había recobrado. Había conseguido que se olvidase de todo y que todo el mundo más allá de la furgoneta quedase relegado a un segundo plano, había tenido un respiro, la oportunidad de descansar y ahora volvía a Madrid con ganas de entrenar y demostrar a los seguidores del Atlético que ese era un gran club.

Continuó charlando un poco con Iker para evitar que se aburriese y estuvieron hablando tranquilamente de lo agradable que había acabado siendo el viaje e incluso de sus clubes. Iker no dijo nada, pero Fernando notó el alivio en su rostro cuando empezó a hablar de la próxima jornada y sobre cómo iban a cambiar las cosas para su equipo. Fernando sabía que Iker se preocupaba por él, siempre había tenido mucho tacto, y lo agradecía. Pero ya no hacía falta.

Cuando tocó la hora de la cena se pararon en un bar de carretera y comieron algo, Fernando además se tomó un café y se dispusieron a hacer el último tramo del trayecto. Ya no quedaba mucho, pero Fernando quería estar bien despierto para conducir de noche.

\- Cuando me despierte mañana me voy a acordar bien de ti –dijo Iker desde detrás.

Ahora Sergio sería el copiloto de Fernando que estaba al volante.

\- Vamos, si ahora te vas a dormir un rato –replicó.

Fernando puso la música y salieron de nuevo a la carretera.

\- ¿Te ha gustado el viaje?

\- Claro, aunque todo ha pasado demasiado rápido. Ha sido más divertido de lo que me esperaba, incluso aunque haya estado diez horas en un coche –bromeó.

Sergio sonrió y se llevó el pelo hacia atrás, estaba contento al escuchar eso.

\- Eso sí, como ha dicho Iker, me acordaré de ti mañana en el entrenamiento.

Fernando desvió un instante la mirada y le sonrió. Estaba contento por estar allí con Sergio en ese instante h haberle acompañado. Jamás se habría perdido esa oportunidad de estar con él. Y entre los tres habían echado un buen rato. Volvió a mirar a la carretera y tamborileó los dedos contra el volante mientras seguía el ritmo de la canción que estaba sonando.

Por su lado Sergio se fijó en si Iker estaba o no dormido. No iban a hablar sobre nada privado, pero no quería que se enterase de nada por alguna razón.

\- He estado un poco preocupado desde el derbi –se sinceró.

Le había estado dando muchas vueltas al asunto y, aunque no había nada de lo que hablar, quería hacerlo. Y ese momento era bueno, mucho más que ningún otro desde que había visto que estaba contento.

\- Sí, bueno… -intentó decir Fernando-. Siempre he querido vencer al Madrid y… no es fácil…

\- Lo entiendo, lo entiendo –le cortó Sergio con un tono de voz ameno-. Te entiendo.

\- Es el eterno rival… y somos como una especie de… de burla a esa rivalidad… no es fácil para mí… Quiero dar lo mejor y… no es suficiente.

Fernando sonaba inseguro y Sergio se sintió mal por ello, pero realmente debía hablar con él y quitarse ese peso.

\- Te entiendo. Y te dije que jugaste como nunca…

Fernando suspiró poco convencido con esa afirmación.

\- Pero estaba preocupado por lo que pasó después… no sé si hice lo correcto, o me comporté de la forma correcta.

Al decir aquellas palabras Sergio contuvo la respiración.

\- No… no hiciste nada malo…

Entonces comprendió lo que Sergio quería decir. Él tampoco había dejado de pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Algo había cambiado y ambos lo notaban, algo que no podían ignorar ni querían olvidar. Su corazón se aceleró y sus manos se aferraron al volante mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

\- No te lo he dicho, pero… de verdad… realmente te agradezco lo que hiciste. Fuiste cuando lo necesitaba y… Dijiste lo que necesitaba… Estuviste a mi lado y no hay forma en la que te lo pueda agradecer.

Sergio suspiró aliviado al escucharle, mucho más tranquilo. Y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente e incluso reírse.

\- Creí que… que…

No sabía qué decir exactamente, no sabía qué había hecho exactamente o qué creía que había hecho.

\- Creí que me había precipitado, que me había tomado más confianzas de las debidas –consiguió decir-. Estos días no has estado muy animado y pensaba que era por mi culpa.

\- Fue el partido –replicó con rapidez-. Sólo el partido, no tú.

\- Y no sabía cómo disculparme, o de qué disculparme. Fui muy impulsivo, pero era lo que quería hacer y no pude contenerme, y quizás te hice sentir incómodo.

Fernando volvió a negarlo. Y durante un instante sus miradas se cruzaron y Fernando tembló al recordar ese abrazo, la cercanía de sus cuerpos, su respiración agitada y sus labios rozando los suyos al darle un  beso lento y sentido.

\- Si pudiese volvería a abrazarte.

\- Si pudiese volvería a dejarme, pero no queremos tener un accidente.

Sergio se rio, Fernando había bromeado para no hacer más íntimo ese momento en el que no estaban solos, y Sergio lo agradeció. Con su risa consiguió descargar un poco de nervios y se relajó en el asiento.

\- Me gusta esta música –dijo de repente.

Estaba sonando algo de Miguel Ríos y realmente le estaba gustando, mucho más de lo esperado.

\- Me alegro.

Se instauró entonces un agradable silencio entre ellos y Fernando se dejó embargar por un extraño sentimiento que le reconfortó y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Algo que sólo Sergio podía provocar. Si hubiese podido, por primera vez, habría ido a abrazarle él. Quería sentir de nuevo su cuerpo contra el suyo y quizás poder acariciar sus cabellos, hundirse en él y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Y durante un segundo pensó en sus labios, en lo jugosos que se veían. Quizás fue por lo feliz que se sentía, por lo a gusto que estaba con Sergio a su lado, o simplemente porque incluso pensar en sus labios le transmitía una sensación de hormigueo por su estómago que le resultaba agradable, pero se dejó llevar por ese anhelo.

\- No te asustes –dijo Sergio con rapidez.

Antes de poder preguntar nada vio por el rabillo del ojo como Sergio movía todo su cuerpo como podía hasta él para poder besar su mejilla. Fue un contacto fugaz, pero Fernando pudo notar un suave cosquilleo justo en el lugar en el que Sergio le había besado, de nuevo cerca de sus labios. Fernando sonrió y, aunque no le miró, supo que Sergio le estaba mirando con una sonrisa también.

Ninguno dijo nada durante un rato, cuando empezaron a hablar sobre cuándo podrían verse de nuevo.

Dentro de Fernando algo se removió entre toda esa paz y felicidad que estaba sintiendo. Una advertencia sin forma que amenazaba con hacer desaparecer esa tranquilidad que le rodeaba junto a Sergio. Sin embargo, ignoró el retortijón en su estómago y alejó cualquier duda, o mal presentimiento. Y a su vez, dejó crecer el deseo por sentir la piel de Sergio contra la suya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo más añadido al fic.  
> Kudos y comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos :)


	4. Parte IV

De repente era complicado no estar con Fernando. Hablaban diariamente y siempre que podían estaban juntos.  No era difícil estar con Fernando y el tiempo siempre parecía ir volando. Sergio además se compró una casa cerca de la de Fernando, lo que les daba a ambos una buena excusa para verse a menudo. Cuando Fernando bajaba a su casa y le ayudaba con sus cosas. Sergio podría haber contratado alguna empresa para la mudanza, pero decidió no hacerlo. Tan sólo contrató a una empresa para colocarle los muebles, pero el resto de sus cosas permanecieron en las cajas para ser él mismo quien las fuese ubicando junto con la ayuda de Fernando. Era una experiencia agradable y entretenida.

A veces Fernando traía algún CD de música para que lo escuchasen juntos, le gustaba el Señor de los Anillos, por lo que la banda sonora la trajo un par de veces.

\- ¿Sabes que no he visto las películas? –comentó Sergio mientras sonaba la música de alguna de las películas.

Sabía que le gustaba mucho, y como prueba estaba el tatuaje de su nombre en élfico. Fernando le miró al escucharle.

\- No puede ser –exclamó-. ¿Y me lo dices ahora?

Fernando sonaba serio, y aunque Sergio sabía que estaba bromeando, sintió que había hecho muy mal al no haberlas visto.

\- Hay que remediarlo cuanto antes. Tienes que ver las películas.

Y en menos de cinco minutos Fernando le había invitado formalmente a su casa para ver la primera película al día siguiente, a la hora de la cena. Era la primera vez que se mostraba tan animado a la hora de quedar siendo él mismo el que acordaba hora y lugar, incluso le advirtió que no podía llegar tarde porque la película era larga pues iban a ver la versión extendida. Ver a Fernando tomar el control sobre un plan era extraño y ante eso Sergio no pudo añadir nada más, sólo asentir.

Al día siguiente se vio en la casa de Fernando, que tenía una habitación habilitada para ver películas como si fuese una mini sala de cine. Sergio sabía que a Fernando le gustaba el cine, era normal escucharle hablar de alguna película que quería ver o que había visto hacía poco, pero aquello era demasiado. Sergio le dio unos snacks que había traído y se quedó asombrado al ver la sala.

\- No hacía falta –dijo.

Fernando parecía en exceso feliz, lo cual no era extraño. Adoraba Tolkien y todo lo que había creado, por lo que ese momento era importante para él. Le estaba enseñando a Sergio parte de su mundo, lo estaba compartiendo con él. Quería que Sergio lo viese y le gustase. Le hacía ilusión.

Todo estaba preparado para la llegada de Sergio, por lo que pronto estuvieron sentados con la cena y los snacks de Sergio. La pantalla se oscureció y se escuchó la voz de una mujer acompañada de una melodía que conocía gracias a Fernando.

Sergio no era un fan de ese género de películas, pero puso especial interés por Fernando.

El principio fue alegre con los hobbits, aunque no entendió el discurso de Bilbo durante su fiesta de cumpleaños, y cuando intentó preguntarle a Fernando qué había dicho, éste le cortó colocándose el dedo índice sobre los labios para indicarle que debía permanecer en silencio. Sergio fue situando a los personajes poco a poco e incluso sus nombres. A partir de la pelea entre los dos magos la cosa se fue animando, al menos le resultó gracioso. Luego llegó la ciudad de los elfos y entonces todo fue desencadenándose. La minas, el bosque de los elfos, los orcos… La muerte agónica de Boromir le dolió incluso más que la de Gandalf, y además marcó un ritmo final para la película que le dejó sentado en el sitio aceptando que acababa de terminar y que habían tenido la osadía de cortarla justo ahí. Sergio tuvo que admitir que era una buena película y se quedó con ganas de más cuando terminó. No se le hizo para nada pesada y era algo que había temido cuando Fernando le dijo la duración. Pero no, le había gustado bastante.

En cuanto vio los créditos miró a Fernando, desde la mitad de la película le había querido preguntar cuántas veces la había visto porque por el rabillo del ojo había podido observar a Fernando mover los labios y murmurar algunos de los diálogos.

\- ¿Cuántas veces has visto la película?

Fernando desvió la mirada de la pantalla y clavó sus ojos en Sergio.

\- Unas pocas, pero no tantas como te imaginas.

\- Te sabes los diálogos –replicó.

\- Sólo los más interesantes.

Fernando dejó los créditos continuar mientras se levantaba para recoger.

\- ¿Y cómo es posible que lo dejen así? –preguntó indignado.

\- Es una trilogía, ya te lo dije.

\- Esto es horrible.

\- Cuando quieras te pongo la segunda, aunque no hoy.

Y así pusieron fecha para la segunda, que fue al día siguiente.

\- Te vas a dar un buen atracón si vas a película por día.

\- No me importa, no pienso quedarme con la duda de saber qué pasa con Frodo y Sam, o peor aún, con Merry y Pippin… Está demasiado interesante. Además sé que sale el Gollum ese en la segunda y no pienso perdérmelo.

Fernando sonrió ampliamente.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado.

\- Como no me iba a gustar, tiene de todo. Eso sí, no me pidas que me lea los libros.

\- No lo haré, no te preocupes.

En los dos siguientes días estuvieron juntos casi todo el día. Primero Fernando iba a su casa a ayudarle con lo último de la mudanza y después por la noche volvían a verse para cenar juntos viendo la película. Sergio se lamentaba el no poder comer palomitas y disfrutar con la comida que las películas pedían, pero no podían abandonar la dieta tres días seguidos y menos por la noche.

\- Cuando tengo el descanso me gusta dedicarme un día entero a ver la trilogía y comer cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Has visto las tres películas seguidas alguna vez? –preguntó Sergio sorprendido.

\- Es casi lo primero que hice cuando las tuve –contestó como si fuese lo más obvio.

\- Estás loco.

\- Me lo paso muy bien, y más cuando lo hago en compañía.

\- ¿Dejas hablar a la gente? Porque si no es así no lo entiendo.

\- No te he dejado hablar porque era la primera vez que la veías y no quería que te perdieses nada, si algún día volvemos a verlas, te dejaré comentarla.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Te lo prometo.

\- Te tomo la palabra.

\- Cuando quieras y podamos saltarnos la dieta para comer pizza e inflarnos a palomitas.

\- ¿Y cerveza?

\- Eso está hecho.

Los dos se rieron y Sergio miró el reloj, tenía que irse, pero, como las veces anteriores, le costaba hacerlo.

\- Es tarde –musitó.

Fernando asintió con la cabeza.

\- Lo sé.

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

\- Me encantaría que pudieses quedarte un poco más.

Fernando le habría ofrecido quedarse allí, pero no lo hizo. Eran amigos, dos buenos amigos, pero hacer algo como eso, de improvisto, se sentía peligroso, como traspasar una fina línea que ninguno de los dos veía ni comprendía pero que estaba ahí. Finalmente Sergio suspiró.

\- Con lo que me gusta dormir es mejor que me vaya, no quiero dormirme mañana, que además creo que nos toca entrenar a puertas abiertas.

\- No quedaría bien que el fichaje de este año se cayese de sueño por ahí.

\- Sería horrible –afirmó Sergio.

Fernando le acompañó a la puerta donde se despidieron. Sergio tuvo que evitar mirar hacia atrás, sólo habían sido tres noches, pero Sergio sabía que echaría pasar el rato con Fernando así. Además ya sólo quedaba una caja por colocar, caja de la que él mismo podría encargarse y Fernando lo sabía.

\- El lunes iré a tu casa a terminar con lo que queda –dijo Fernando, casi como si le hubiese leído la mente.

Sergio se volvió entonces.

\- El lunes te espero a la hora de siempre.

Ese fin de semana no podrían verse, pero el simple hecho de saber que el lunes le tendría en su casa, le animó para aguantar esos días sin Fernando. Se despidió de nuevo y fue para su casa con una sonrisa.

Nada más ver la caja decidió moverla para dejarla en una esquina, al fin y al cabo iba a estar tres días muerta de risa sin ser abierta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando llegó la semana del derbi, Fernando volvió a mostrar esa fe en su equipo que fascinaba Sergio y que adoraba con cierta culpabilidad al saber lo mucho que sufría Torres cuando no alcanzaba sus propias expectativas. Sergio le había visto encerrarse en su casa por el simple hecho de no haber podido evitar perder una posición en la Liga, como si él fuese el único responsable de lo que ocurría en su equipo. Pese a eso, no podía evitar escucharle y compartir su devoción. Por supuesto fue más prudente y no se dedicó a sacar el tema en exceso, además Iker le hizo una llamada de atención. No es que fuese un gran amigo de Fernando, pero se preocupaba por él.

En los entrenamientos con el Real Madrid sus compañeros decidieron que sería divertido bromear con el asunto de que Fernando era su amigo para desquiciarle un poco.

\- Tenemos que seguir con los buenos números –dijo Guti mirando a Sergio-. Espero que la defensa no cometa errores por ser un buen amigo.

\- Creo que el primero que se enfadaría si le dejase marcar sería el propio Fernando –replicó.

\- ¿Así que vas a defender sólo porque no quieres que él se moleste? No veo las prioridades claras aquí.

Sergio sabía que a Guti le gustaba molestar, pero de alguna forma siempre le contestaba y le intentaba explicar cosas que no necesitaban explicación.

\- Tengo las prioridades claras.

Guti sonrió con malicia.

\- ¿Por qué vas a defender bien mañana? ¿Por tu equipo? ¿O por Torres?

\- Es evidente…

\- ¿Lo es? Porque antes has dicho que era por no molestar a Fernando.

Sergio iba a replicar cuando apareció Raúl con una sonrisa.

\- No martirices al pobre.

Guti se rio con suavidad.

\- Es que es muy divertido –replicó.

\- No le hagas caso, sólo quiere molestar, ya lo sabes.

Claro que lo sabía, pero era incapaz de ignorarle y más cuando se trataba de Fernando, hecho que no había pasado desapercibido para Guti que aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para hablar de él con el único objetivo de molestar un poco. Pese a eso, Sergio se sentía incapaz de enfadarse con él.

\- ¿Y hoy le verás? –preguntó Raúl con interés.

\- No creo, mañana es el derbi así que estará en su casa preparándose para mañana.

Guti iba a decir algo, pero Raúl le dio un codazo. Los dos conocían a Fernando de la selección española y sabían por tanto las ansias que tenía de ganar al Madrid, aunque jamás se materializasen.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento Sergio fue directo a su casa, quería relajarse antes del partido. Había hablado con Fernando de verse después del partido y salir a dar una vuelta, no quería que se quedase solo en casa rumiando la derrota como solía hacer, le había obligado a prometerle que saldría pasase lo que pasase en el campo y Fernando había accedido con una sonrisa confiada.

Entonces al llegar a su casa vio a alguien en la puerta del garaje, era Fernando que se acercó a la ventanilla del coche.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sergio-. Pensaba que hoy no te vería.

\- Salí a dar una vuelta y pensé en que quizás podría saludarte antes de volver. Y de paso desearte suerte para mañana.

\- ¿Vas a ir a por todas?

\- Por supuesto –sonrió Fernando con su seguridad habitual,

Sergio se preguntó cómo era posible que siguiese creyendo con tanta fuerza que iba a ganar al Real Madrid después de todo.

\- Suerte también para ti –dijo Sergio desde el coche y se estiró todo lo que pudo para besarle en la mejilla.

Fernando le sonrió.

\- Ahora me voy, que mañana me espera un gran día.

Sergio se despidió y Fernando fue camino de su casa. La verdad era que había intentado calcular a qué hora salir de su casa para ver a Sergio volver del entrenamiento. Era una tontería pero había querido verle ese día. Sergio siempre le animaba y le apoyaba sin importar contra quien jugase y Fernando lo necesitaba para el partido de mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo más subido y pasamos la mitad del fic. Comentarios y kudos siempre serán bien recibidos :)


	5. Parte V

Al día siguiente en el partido Sergio le deseó buena suerte mientras ambos equipos debían saludarse, y Fernando le dedicó una sonrisa tenue junto con una mirada segura. Sergio cerró los ojos cuando llegó a su puesto y respiró hondo. Estaba preparado para lo que venía a continuación, o eso esperaba. No quería ver a Fernando de nuevo como la vez anterior.

Cuando se dio el pitido que daba comienzo al partido Fernando se posicionó para poder atacar en cualquier momento y Sergio dividió su atención entre el balón y Fernando. De nuevo era todo potencia en el campo y, en algún momento, se adelantó y creó el primer gol del partido. Y Sergio entonces le vio volar por primera vez.

Fernando corrió sonriente mientras sus compañeros de equipo iban llegando hasta él para abrazarle y los aficionados del atlético de Madrid gritaban. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Sergio, él habría asegurado que Fernando estaba volando sobre ese campo. Se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado para evitar salir corriendo detrás de él y felicitarle él también. Fijó sus ojos en Iker que se estaba preparando para sacar el balón. Su mirada era seria y denotaba concentración. Sergio le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para asegurarle que no habría un segundo gol. Ese era su trabajo y se debía a su equipo, sin importar la forma en la que Fernando sonreía y se movía para volver a su puesto.

Pese al gol, Fernando mantuvo su ritmo frenético y se lanzó a por los balones, pero no volvió a llegar el balón hasta la red. Y finalmente el Real Madrid marcó. Su rostro se transformó en una mueca de dolor y Sergio creyó ver culpa en su mirada. Y a partir de ahí todo pareció adquirir un ritmo más delirante cada vez que llegaba el balón, las pocas veces que llegó el balón más bien. Sergio empezó a desear que finalizase el partido, tenía que terminar ya por Fernando.

Cuando el árbitro pitó el final del partido todos los jugadores empezaron a ir hacia los vestuarios. Sergio se colocó cerca de Fernando y le miró, en aquella ocasión Iker no intentó detenerle. Le hizo un gesto cuando Fernando le miró y que correspondió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

No hizo falta más y los dos siguieron sus respectivos caminos. En el vestuario Fernando se duchó y vistió sin muchas ganas. Había sido empate, pero para él se sentía como una derrota más. No tenía demasiadas ganas de salir después de eso, pero se lo había prometido a Sergio y sabía que le haría bien no quedarse en casa rumiando su derrota en la soledad de su casa.

Se arregló sin poner mucha atención en lo que llevaba; unos vaqueros de un tono algo oscuro, una camisa gris y una chaqueta negra de cuero. Era un conjunto simple, pero que le daba el toque necesario como para que pareciese que se había arreglado un poco. Se arregló el poco pelo que tenía y salió para ir a recoger a Sergio. Iban a beber así que cogerían un taxi para ir, por lo que no era necesario llevar un coche.

Cuando llegó a su casa vio que Sergio ya le estaba esperando. Vio lo que llevaba puesto y se preguntó cómo era posible combinar mal unos vaqueros y una camiseta con una chaqueta, pero Sergio lo había conseguido. Sin duda lo que mataba el conjunto eran esos vaqueros blanquecinos que poco decían con la camisa blanca. Fernando ya se había fijado en que uno de los dones de Sergio no era el saber combinar ropa especialmente bien, pero de alguna manera aquello quedaba espantosamente mal. Sin embargo, no dijo nada simplemente sonrió y fue un gesto genuino. Era extraño como cosas tan simples como esas conseguían sacarle una sonrisa.

\- ¿Listo para esta noche?

\- Listo.

\- Llamé al taxi, así que debe de estar al llegar.

Fernando asintió y fueron los dos a la entrada de su casa. Sergio, como era lo normal, pronto empezó a hablar. No dijo nada del partido, pero consiguió que no pareciera que estaba evitando el tema, dos detalles que Fernando agradeció. Quizás más tarde lo hablarían, pero ahora no era el momento. Cuando llegó el taxi los dos se montaron y fue Fernando quien dio la dirección. Normalmente iban a sitios que Fernando proponía. No solía salir demasiado de fiesta, pero conocía los sitios perfectos para hacerlo dependiendo del humor en el que se encontrase. Fernando iba a muchos locales donde había música en directo en un plan más tranquilo, que era más lo suyo, pero también conocía lugares en los que se escuchaba música más para bailar con un cubata en la mano y poder desfasar un poco, y podía elegir entre música en vivo también o un dj. Sergio confiaba en su criterio.

No era la primera vez que iban allí, ya habían estado un par de veces antes, pero no era uno de los sitios a los que Fernando solía querer ir. Era una discoteca grande en la que apenas se podía ver y las únicas luces que había eran de colores y se movían continuamente.

\- ¿Y esto?

Sergio realmente había pensado que Fernando querría ir a un local más tranquilo.

\- Necesito alcohol y anonimato –contestó.

Sin añadir que sabía que Sergio lo agradecería pues le encantaban ese tipo de locales más ruidosos y con más gente.

\- Pues vamos a ello.

Compraron bebidas y buscaron un buen sitio para beberlas mientras Sergio bailaba y Fernando se movía torpemente.

\- No entiendo cómo puedes bailar con la misma gracia que un pato y luego moverte con la gracia que lo haces en el campo.

\- No es lo mismo.

\- Y eso que no es por falta de ritmo –añadió sin hacerle caso.

\- No es lo mismo –repitió.

\- Es como si tuviese un palo pegado a la espalda.

Fernando no intentó decir nada, ya sabía que no le iba a hacer caso.

\- Hoy voy a ver si el alcohol te ayuda con eso y te sueltas un poco.

\- La bebida sólo va a conseguir que parezca más idiota.

\- A lo mejor consigue que te relajes un poco.

\- No todos hemos nacido con tu gracia.

\- Esto es cuestión de confianza –replicó.

Fernando decidió no hacerle más caso con respecto al tema de su baile. Él simplemente no tenía gracia para esas cosas. Lo tenía aceptado desde la primera vez que le obligaron a bailar en el instituto porque el profesor había decidido dar un poco de bailes de salón. Fernando aún recordaba la mirada frustrada de su pareja y las risas que no podían disimular el resto. Al menos su compañera consiguió que se moviese y se aprendiese correctamente los pasos lo que le valió una amplia sonrisa de su compañera al ver su logro y el aprobado de ambos, ella por supuesto con más nota que él.

En algún momento de la noche Fernando perdió la cuenta de lo que había bebido. Sólo era consciente de lo bien que se lo estaba pasando junto a Sergio que no paraba de hacerle reír. Pasó su brazo por su hombro. Todo estaba borroso y la decepción se había disipado casi por completo. Las luces de colores le cegaban. Todo parecía irreal, todo excepto Sergio que estaba bailando a su lado. Y pensar que por un momento había creído que no se lo pasaría bien y sólo se lamentaría por el empate. Pero el empate se sentía lejano, casi como una pesadilla lejana y en ese instante sólo quería estar con Sergio, cuya risa resonaba en su cabeza.

Ese hombre había cambiado su vida.

Le miró. Sus cabellos estaban pegados a sus mejillas a causa del sudor, su sonrisa era amplia y en ella mostraba todos sus dientes, y sus ojos brillaban con fuerza bajo las luces del lugar. Fernando pensó, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, ni querer intentarlo, que era la imagen más hermosa que había visto. Sergio no resaltaba por su atractivo ni porque fuese especialmente guapo, y en ese instante tampoco era su mejor momento; sudado y con unas leves ojeras a causa del cansancio de todo el día. Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba. Fernando podía notar su corazón palpitar por ese hombre con violencia y a su estómago retorcerse a cada instante por no poder tocarle. Sergio era perfecto a sus ojos y una parte de sí misma quería poseer esa perfección con la misma intensidad con la que quería abandonarse a ella.

Sergio dijo alguna estupidez y Fernando sólo pudo reírse y decirle que lo mejor era irse. Pidieron un taxi y esperaron sentados en la acera. Sergio estaba feliz por estar allí con Fernando. Era consciente que Fernando no debía estar contento por el resultado del partido, pese a haber evitado la derrota, pero él no podía evitar ser feliz en esos momentos a su lado.

Cuando llegó el taxi los dos se montaron y Fernando dio la dirección de la casa de Sergio. Nada más llegar Fernando se encargó de pagar al taxi mientras Sergio iba dando tumbos hasta su puerta. El taxista le miró dudoso.

\- ¿No le llevo a su casa?

Fernando negó con una sonrisa.

\- Vivo aquí cerca y el paseo me vendrá bien.

El taxista asintió y le dio las gracias.

\- Una lástima el partido.

Fernando asintió.

\- Debería haber hecho algo más… Pero mientras el Real Madrid tenga esta defensa va a ser difícil.

\- La próxima vez.

\- La próxima.

Le dio las gracias al taxista y se ofreció a darle un autógrafo, que el hombre aceptó. Fernando se concentró todo lo posible para hacer una firma decente y se la entregó.

\- Siento si no es mi mejor firma –se disculpó.

\- No te preocupes, no todos los días se puede llevar a Fernando Torres y Sergio Ramos en el coche.

Fernando miró un instante a Sergio.

\- No está para firmar nada.

\- No era la suya la que quería.

El taxista le dijo algo más y Fernando se sintió mal por si no era correcto haber salido de fiesta el día que había empatado contra el Real. Sin embargo, el taxista le sonrió.

\- Espero que hayas podido ahogar las penas, en el próximo te necesitamos a tope.

Fernando se despidió con una sonrisa y fue hasta la puerta, donde Sergio estaba luchando contra la cerradura torpemente.

\- Pensaba que no vendrías ya.

\- Era un aficionado del atlético.

\- No te habrá dicho nada malo –dijo Sergio mirándole seriamente.

Llevaba menos tiempo que Fernando en el mundo del fútbol profesional y aun menos en un equipo grande, pero ya había podido conocer a algunos fanáticos que se dedicaban a meterse en la vida privada de los futbolistas para increparles por cosas sin sentido.

\- Sólo quería un autógrafo y que estuviese a tope para el próximo partido.

\- Menos mal –suspiró Sergio-. Habría ido detrás de él si te hubiese dicho algo malo después de cómo has jugado hoy.

\- No he hecho nada del otro mundo.

\- Tú hoy has volado.

Fernando se rio.

\- Estás mucho más borracho de lo que pensaba.

\- No, hoy has volado y nadie podrá decirme lo contrario.

Abrió la puerta y los dos entraron, pero no pasaron de la entrada. Fernando se empezó a despedir de Sergio, ahora que le había dejado en casa estaba más tranquilo.

\- Gracias por lo de hoy.

De repente Sergio se lanzó a él y le dio un abrazo y Fernando no supo cómo reaccionar exactamente.

\- Eres el mejor –le dijo-. Contra ti no me importaría perder.

Fernando se rio y se separó de él para poder mirarle a los ojos. Lo que había dicho era una estupidez, bien sabía que sonaba un poco estúpido, pero eran las palabras más perfectas que jamás podría escuchar.

\- Eres perfecto –murmuró.

Y sin más cogió el rostro de Sergio y apresó sus labios, los marcó como suyos, se lanzó sin miramientos. Una alarma en su cabeza saltó, pero Fernando no tuvo tiempo para escucharla porque los dedos de Sergio se estaban paseando por sus cortos cabellos y su lengua se estaba retorciendo junto a la suya. Todo el cuerpo de Fernando pareció arder y ahondó más el beso. Permitió que Sergio le colocase contra la pared. Quería más, mucho más de Sergio.

Por su parte Sergio se había olvidado  de todo aquello que no fuese Fernando. Lo único en lo que su cerebro podía centrarse era en cómo poder respirar sin separarse de Fernando.

Finalmente cortaron el beso para poder coger aire y se miraron a los ojos. Y ambos sintieron como si se despertasen de un sueño, uno demasiado bueno y demasiado prohibido. La realidad se mostró ante ellos; la necesidad de sentir el cuerpo del otro y saborear sus labios hasta saciarse se había convertido en una necesidad, una realidad que no sabían cómo interpretar. No sabían qué podía significar eso para su amistad.

Sergio vio cómo Fernando retrocedía. Era el alcohol, todo se debía al alcohol. Quería más de Fernando aunque sabía que no era lo adecuado y que seguramente todo se debía a esas copas de más que se había tomado y que nublaban su juicio.

\- Debería irme –dijo Fernando con voz trémula.

Sergio asintió sin decir nada.

\- Gracias por todo, me lo he pasado muy bien. Lo necesitaba –añadió a sabiendas de que no debería hacerlo.

Sin pensar Sergio le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla como despedida. Y tras eso Fernando se fue de allí. Notó un suave hormigueo en su boca. No estaba bien, lo que había pasado no estaba bien, pero quería más. Quería probar más de Sergio aunque estuviese mal. Sin embargo, no se detuvo y en algún momento empezó a correr hacia su casa.

Al día siguiente los dos despertaron con el recuerdo del beso flotando en su mente. ¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer? Fernando miró su teléfono y pensó que lo mejor sería actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada. Había sido un beso, un simple beso en mitad de la noche que no había conducido a nada más. Era algo fácil de olvidar. Descolgó el teléfono con la clara idea de llamar a Sergio y preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

No dio ni un tono de llamada cuando escuchó la voz de Sergio buen despierta. Sus voces sonaban rígidas y sus contestaciones dudosas, pero eso no impidió que esa misma tarde se fuesen a ver. Los dos actuaron como si no tuviesen resaca y cuando colgaron corrieron a tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza y poder asentar el cuerpo. Querían estar bien para cuando fuesen a verse. Y mientras esperaban, se mentalizaron para actuar con normalidad y limitarse a ver qué hacía o decía el otro.

A la hora acordada Fernando fue a por Sergio. En el coche los dos se miraron y no hicieron falta palabras. No habría olvido, no podrían hacerlo ninguno de los dos. No cuando podían ver el hambre y el deseo en los ojos del otro.

\- Increíble anoche –comentó Sergio.

Fernando asintió.

\- Deberíamos repetirla.

Debían repetirla, debían repetir aquel beso como fuese. Se volvieron a mirar e hicieron un pacto lícito. Hablar de lo sucedido quedaba fuera de todo lugar, ambos sabían que no llegarían a ningún sitio. Eran hombres, futbolistas y, ante todo, amigos, y lo que iban a hacer podría traer consecuencias que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo manejar si intentaban saber en qué se estaban metiendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con esto se termina la primera parte de todo. Espero que les guste y comentarios y kudos serán siempre bien recibidos (que animan mucho siempre encontrarlos)
> 
> Hasta el siguiente!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que haya gustado y hasta el siguiente!
> 
> Comentarios y kudos siempre serán bien recibidos y me motivarán a cotinuar con esta historia :)


End file.
